The present disclosure relates to a thin film transistor (TFT) that includes an oxide semiconductor layer as a channel and to a method of manufacturing the TFT. The present disclosure also relates to a display unit and an electronic apparatus that each include the TFT.
Recently, for the sake of application to, for example, a thin film transistor, a light emitting device, an electronic device such as a transparent conductive film, or the like, studies and development have been activated on an oxide semiconductor that is an oxide of zinc (Zn), indium (In), gallium (Ga), tin (Sn), or a mixture thereof. It has been known that such oxide semiconductors exhibit superior semiconductor characteristics.
For example, it has been known that, when the foregoing oxide semiconductors are used as an active layer (channel) of a TFT, high electron mobility and superior electric characteristics are obtained compared to in a case of using amorphous silicon which is usually used for devices such as an liquid crystal display. As an example of such a TFT using an oxide semiconductor layer, a bottom-gate or top-gate structure such as those disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-194594 has been reported.